Pokemon Adventures
by Darkscream
Summary: The Pokemon Adventures are stories told from the Pokemon point of view.


**Prologue**

Fate enjoyed toying with people and that excluded no one. Not even Pokemon were allowed to get out of fate's hand. However, there are times when twists are allowed in the world and things completely change to shape the later events of the world.

Not this time however. Instead, fate let things run it's course. Though, how someone reached their fate is up to them. As is now with a particular Pokemon that was supposed to be called extinct...

**Chapter 1**

The light was blinding and it hurt Aero's eyes. She growled and moved her wing to cover them. Closing her eyes again, she tried to return to sleep, but a buzzing sound kept her awake. Giving up on sleep, she slowly rose to her feet and shook her head.

She was wary on her feet, as the front claws on her wings dug into the soft earth to help her balance. Snorting, she got to her feet and tucked her wings to her body and looked around. The first thing Aero saw was a waterfall.

_I don't remember a waterfall,_ Aero thought. She turned her head to the right and saw the falls fed a river that was lost to her sight in the forest. Frowning, she followed he forest to see a rock outcropping.

Smiling inwardly, she started over to the rocks. Her back talons easily digging in as her spaded tail swayed behind to keep her balance. Aero kept smiling as she reached out to grasp the rock but she jumped back when she felt it.

_What?! _Aero screeched and stared in disbelief at the rock. Carefully, she prodded the rock again and took her claw back. _This is not rock. Ah...not my type anyway._

Getting worried, she walked around and raked her claws on trees. A nod of small approval was given for these were real at least. She sighed and removed her claw from the tree and went over to the river and bent down.

The cool water was very relaxing as Aero lapped it up. Her angular head soon rose when she filled her belly with the water. She turned her head back to the water as the last of the water dripped down her chin.

A white, blue eyed face looked back at her. She turned her head slightly to see the horns at the back of her head. _Well, at least I look myself. But still, where am I?_

Aero moved into the water so she could get a good look at her white body. She noted there were a few changed. The spade at the end of her tail was black. Even the tops of her horns and the spike on her back were black tipped.

There was also a silver band around her right hind ankle, which troubled her the most. She bent down and tried to pick it off, but frowned when even her powerful jaws couldn't get it off.

"Aero!" she screeched into the forest before trying to get it off again. All failed attempts that just left her tired and wet. With a sigh, she plopped herself down into her nest. It was considered her nest since she woke up in a straw woven nest.

Aero let her eyes close, but she didn't sleep. No, she was awake. As soon as her breathing turned to what it would be when she was asleep, voices reached her. Voices that were new to her and made her worry.

Not opening her eyes, the white Aerodactly listened closely to the voices. Making sure that she knew which was which, when she would open her eyes to greet them.

"I told you that putting that band on was a bad idea," said a smooth voice.

"Humph. You never said a word, so don't start on that," growled a gruff voice.

The man with the smooth voice sighed. "I was thinking it. Well," he started, "What is your idea that we do with her now?"

"'Her?' When did this Pokemon become a female?"

"Take a look, General. This Pokemon is white, she has blue eyes, and has shown no aggressive behavior besides trying to get the band off. Even the voice is female!"

Aero moved slightly and both men went silent. Only when she settled back down, did she hear the smooth voiced man speak again. "We better go before she awakens."

"Nonsense," the gruff voice said in return. "Better to show them who is the boss so they will learn." He then started to laugh.

That laugh was what agitated Aero to grumble and then open her eyes. Moving her head around, she glared at the two men.

One of them was dressed in uniform, while the other had more of a lab coat on. Aero was looking directly at the man in uniform when she got to her feet. "Aero...dactyl..." she growled while approaching.

The man in uniform huffed and spoke in a guff voice, "Ha! You don't scare me," he boasted. "I'll show you who is the boss around here." He removed a small white and red ball from his belt.

Aero tilted her head seeing this. She screeched when a Nidoking emerged from the ball. Her wings spread out when the purple Pokemon growled.

"Nidoking, Tackle that Pokemon!" he yelled to his Pokemon, which obeyed by snorting then charging.

However, Aero used her agility and jumped into the air and used her supersonic to confuse the Nidoking. Taking this to her advantage, she dove down and dug her fangs down into his hide with her Bite.

She didn't let go until the Nidoking Thrashed to get her off. Letting go, Aero jumped back then flapped her wings. Air razors shot through the air and slammed into the Pokemon below in the form of Wing Attack.

Landing, Aero watched as the general growled then barked, "Nidoking, use your Horn Drill!"

Glancing to the Nidoking, she saw his horn start to almost spin. The air around it did move, and she knew it was bad even before the Pokemon slammed into her side with it. She screeched out loud.

Getting angry, Aero whirled her head around to face the Nidoking. Her jaws opened as a ball of pure energy formed. It was a direct attack, the Nidoking couldn't avoid it.

The Nidoking looked up only to be blasted down and back by the full on blast of a Hyper Beam. Smoke billowed around his form and when it cleared, his hide was scorched and he was out.

Spreading her wings in victory, Aero screeched loudly. She then fell so the claws on her wings caught her. Her gaze moved to the general, who had returned his Pokemon to the ball. A hiss escaped when she saw him look over.

Pushing off the ground, she easily got lift before slamming down onto the man. Her powerful hind claws dug into the ground over the general's arms, pinning him to the ground. Aero hissed and dipped her head down to where the general's was.

"Aero," she said with a glint in her eye. Her tail swayed behind her slowly as her jaws parted. Suddenly, she stopped when she felt something soft touch her left wing.

Looking over, she saw it was the man in the lab coat. "Leave him be," he said in a smooth tone. "General John is only doing what he was trained to do."

The Aerodactly closed her jaws as she contemplated the man's words. She liked his voice, but he was right. Pulling her wings in, she stepped off General John. Those sapphire eyes watched as he got up.

"Professor, do as you wish with this Pokemon," General John said. He turned to Aero, who was wary. Odd was a smile she received from him. "She is powerful indeed to already know Hyper Beam."

With a salute, General John left through the forest, but Aero heard a metallic hiss. With him gone, she looked to the Professor. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Even a set of glasses were set on his nose.

Turning to the professor, Aero dipped her head to sniff him. He smelled like amber and grass. "Ro," she said as she gently nudged him. "Aero, aerodactly."

The professor gently stroked her muzzle. It was only slightly rough; it was to be expected since she was a Rock/Flying Pokemon type. Aero's blue eyes looked back to the professor's own hazel ones. She let him stroke her for a minute or two before pulling away.

Aero moved away from the professor and started to walk away. Her clawed wings tucked to her sides. As she walked, her angular head lifted to the high roof. She let a low, sad rumble escape her throat.

The roof was a circular dome, which let in the natural light and mimicked a cobweb by how the steel girders ran along to hold it in place. This bothered Aero since even if she felt just born, she just knew this was not her place.

"Aero..." she cried into the sky. Feeling a soft hand on her wing, she turned to see the professor.

"You already miss being free, don't you?"

A nod came from Aero.

That got a sigh from the professor. "I knew you'd wish to be free," he started, "as no Pokemon wants to be captured. Even those captured in pokeballs just like the General's Nidoking, but he is one who grew used to it.

"You came from an Amber sample found in a cave. Maybe we should of let you be, as now, I have to do what is right. Your wild in nature and want to be free. Aerodactyl, I'm not sure what I can do alone."

Not once did Aero disturb the professor. She was listening to every word. When he finished his speech, she had already thought of a plan. Looking to the door, a gleam formed in her eyes.

The gleam in her eyes got the professor's attention. "Oh!" he said in surprise. "I guess you really are quite smart. Wait until night and I will help you become free."

At the word "free" Aero screeched happily and spread her wings. They accidentally knocked the professor down, who merely laughed. He continued to do so even as Aero looked down at him with an apologetic look.

With a last nuzzle to the fallen professor, Aero walked off to climb one of the face rock faces for a short glide. She paid no attention to the professor, but when fish were released into the stream, she came down to feast.

**Chapter 2**

Night settled over the dome like a blanket. A cool blanket stitched with many stars and a bright moon. The moon's glow showered down the white, still form of Aero. Her feast earlier led her to be quite full. She also ran it off and flew around the dome before she collapsed into her nest.

When the cool glow landed on her body, Aero's ice blue eyes opened. She lifted her head and sniffed the air. The scent was truly of the night, though she now had quickly grown used to it.

Getting to her feet, she stretched out her body and flapped her wings once. Closing them to her body, she started a walk to ease her joints out of stiffness. Nothing bothered her walk, except for the faint hiss of the door opening.

Turning her head, Aero watched as the professor walked over. She turned completely and greeted him with a nuzzle.

"I'm glad to see your feeling good," said the professor with a chuckle. "Now then, everything is ready for your release. Though I will have to make an excuse later for why your gone, but I've already thought of one."

Seeing Aero yawn, the professor cleared his throat. "I do tend to get boring. Now as I was saying, just follow me and I can get you out."

He turned and headed back for the door he came through. Aero followed him but hissed when he went through it. She wasn't big enough to fit through, but the professor merely glanced back with an explanation.

"Temper, temper. I have to access the control to do this for you." The professor disappeared for a moment, but suddenly the dome started to split at the middle. A very surprised Aerodactyl looked up as the cobwebbed glass top of the dome was retracting.

As Aero continued to watch, the glass roof opened a wing's length before it stopped. Turning, she looked back to the professor when he walked in. "Aero, aer?"

"Its automated," the professor said calmly. "Alright, you can go ahead and leave now."

Turning her white head to the sky, Aero cast a last glance to the professor. "Ro," she said. A "thank you" in Pokemon.

A smile formed on her face as she saw the professor understood. "If you ever decide to come back, look for me," he paused momentarily. "My name is Professor Draik. I wish you luck on your journey, Aerodactyl."

"Aero," she said. Aero turned her head and repeated it. "Aero."

Professor Draik blinked and Aero said it again. This time, he hit his head and laughed. "Your name is Aero, isn't it?"

Aero nodded. "Aero."

"Alright, Aero. Do come visit when your around here." Professor Draik stepped back to let Aero extend her wings.

White wings unfurled from her sides as she walked more into the open. Crouching down slightly on her powerful hind legs, she pushed off the ground and flapped her powerful wings once. Flapping again, she took complete flight and glided over the professor with a screech before turning and taking off into the air.

She was a white gleam in the star speckled sky. With a roar and a tail flick over the dome, she was gone from view.

Back down on land, Professor Draik smiled then headed back inside. In reality, he had no excuse at all for letting Aeor loose. Though he did close the dome and watched it. A smile came to his face when he saw the outline of an Aerodactyl in the stars.


End file.
